


don't stop (isn't it funny how you shine?)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Admiration, Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust is odd, and that goes without saying, but somehow, <i>odd</i> manages to extend to <i>oddly charming</i>.</p><p>Set circa August 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't stop (isn't it funny how you shine?)

Wade doesn’t quite know why Stardust has chosen him of all people to team up with, but he’s not going to question it. Asking Stardust anything seems like it would probably lead to even more questions – questions of far off planets and the vast expanse of the cosmos and _where’s Cody behind all of this?_

(But Wade could never ask about Cody. He knows he’d end up breaking Stardust if he tried, and that’s as someone who Stardust’s actually being friendly and responsive towards. Anyone else would be lucky to escape with their body intact.)

There’s Stardust now, bursting in through the door of the otherwise empty locker room.

“My liege,” he says when he approaches Wade, a hundred percent serious, and he – he actually _bows_. Wade is desperately fighting the urge to laugh. It’d be a fond laugh, though, if he were to give in to it.

“Not your liege, mate,” he tells Stardust. “But I appreciate the gesture.”

“Ah!” Stardust straightens up, eyes twinkling with something manic. “You would prefer _your majesty_ , then.”

If possible, Stardust’s bow after that is even lower. Wade just blinks at him. He wouldn’t prefer _your majesty_ , not really, but he could settle on that if Stardust really is adamant to give him a title. If he keeps saying no, soon enough he’ll end up as _almighty herald of all known galaxies and their stars_ if he’s not careful, which is a bit much, to be honest.

“Sure,” Wade says after a moment. Stardust grins, a flash of wild eyes and bright teeth, and Wade can’t help the smile that’s tugging at his own mouth.

His crown might be a hollow one, but there’s something in the way that Stardust delights in it, delights in being with him, that somehow has that not even mattering.


End file.
